Tout a un prix
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Les frères Elric ont pour un ami un jeune alchimiste possédant un don particulier. Les voilà embarqué dans une nouvelle aventure avec des nouveaux Homonculus au rendez vous. Résumé pourri, n'estce pas ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Free Alchimiste

C'est ma première fic sur FullMetal Alchemist. En sachant que je n'ai pas vu tous les épisodes ( enfin surtout ceux du début, ceux de vers la fin je les ai tous vu normalement ). Je me permet pour cette fic de changer certaines choses, à savoir en autre : Ed n'a pas passé la Porte en rendant son corps à Al, mais Al a quand même récupéré son corps ( celui de ses 10 ans comme dans l'anime si je me souviens bien ). L'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas. Kurt et certains autres personnages m'appartiennent.

Tout à un prix… 

****

Chapitre 1 : Le Free Alchimiste.

_L'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en échange. En alchimie, c'est le principe de l'échange équivalent : pour chaque chose reçu, on doit en abandonner une autre de même valeur, seulement il y a toujours une exception pour confirmer la règle…. _

Quel est le principe de base en alchimie ?

Izumi, assise sur une chaise de bois, posait cette question à un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus assis en Indien sur le sol.

L'échange équivalent, professeur, répondit d'une petite voix le petit garçon.

Cela fit se dessiner un petit sourire sur la bouche dans un autre garçon, plus vieux d'environ 2 ans, qui se trouvait assis à un bureau et qui lisait un livre illustré sur les cercles de transmutation. Ce garçon là avait les cheveux blonds avec une tresse et les yeux bruns. Il savait à quel point Izumi pouvait être intimidante puisqu'il était son élève depuis longtemps alors que l'autre garçon passait un essai pour le devenir.

Bien. Et que dit ce principe ?

Selon ce principe, pour chaque chose obtenue par l'alchimie, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur, récita le petit garçon.

C'est bien ça. Maintenant voyons ton expérience de l'alchimie pratique. Transmute quelque chose.

Le petit garçon, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire un peu d'alchimie, chercha quelque chose à transmuter. Il y avait des bûches près de la cheminée. Ca fera l'affaire. Il traça un cercle dont l'intérieur contenait différentes formes, puis il disposa non sans mal 3 bûches à l'intérieur et posa ses mains sur le bord du cercle de transmutation . Aussitôt celui-ci s'activa et les bûches firent place à une chaise en bois juste assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir.

Alors Mlle Izumi, vous acceptez de me prendre comme élève dites ? Oh s'il-vous-plaît !

Le petit garçon c'était mit à genou devant elle et un sourire en coin décora la bouche d'Izumi.

Très bien, c'est d'accord Kurt. Mais je te préviens, ça va pas être de la tarte ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ca je confirme, lança le garçon blond.

On t'a pas sonné Al ! répondit Izumi.

Youpiiiii !!! s'écria Kurt. Je vais devenir alchimiste !

A partir de là, trois années passèrent. Durant ces trois années, Al finit son deuxième apprentissage de l'alchimie tandis le petit Kurt changea et devint un très bon alchimiste….même trop bon. Un jour, un homme, que Kurt connaissait car ils étaient voisins, perdit sa femme, et cette mort fit basculer la vite de Kurt.

Kurt fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets de sa chambre. Il se leva et ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre et ses volets. C'était une journée magnifique, le ciel était bleu, sans nuages, et le soleil brillait juste comme il fallait. On entendait le chant des oiseaux et dans un pré pas très loin derrière la maison de Kurt un chien courait autour d'une bande de mouton. Comment, par ce temps, pouvait-on se douter qu'une mort avait eu lieu dans la nuit ?

**Kurt avait été réveillé en pleine nuit par l'agitation qui avait lieu dans la rue. Mme Koch, une gentille femme assez âgée qui était aimable avec tout le monde, avait eu une crise cardiaque. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans sa chambre tandis que le médecin tentait de la ranimer et que son mari était secoué de sanglots. Kurt avait l'impression que cela faisait une heure que le médecin tenait de ranimer la pauvre femme quand celui-ci leva la tête. **

** Je suis désolé Monsieur Koch, mais votre femme nous a quitté, je n'ai rien pu faire. **

Le mari de Mme Koch s'effondra sur le corps de sa femme et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Kurt s'était habillé un peu mieux que d'habitude. Il avait décidé de rendre visite à Monsieur Koch pour lui présenter ses condoléances. En traversant la rue, il ne se doutait pas que Monsieur Koch l'attendait. Kurt arriva devant la porte de la maison des Koch et toqua.

Monsieur Koch ? Ouvrez, c'est Kurt !

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le visage meurtrie par la tristesse de Monsieur Koch.

Bonjour Kurt, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Non, je suis juste venu vous présenter mes condoléances. Votre femme a toujours été très gentille avec moi et je tenais à le faire.

Oh c'est très gentil de ta part, seulement je ne serais plus triste très longtemps…tu vas la ramener ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air dément.

Quoi !?

Kurt voulu s'enfuir mais c'était trop tard, monsieur Koch l'avait assommé et le ramena dans sa chambre où se trouvait encore le corps de son épouse. Il bloqua la porte puis réveilla Kurt en le secouant légèrement.

Debout mon garçon, il est temps.

Kurt émergea et tenta de sauter par la fenêtre mais monsieur Koch l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur.

Allons fiston, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Tu es alchimiste, tu peux faire des miracles, je te demande pas grand chose non, je t'en prie, ma femme, ma chérie, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !

Je ne peux pas ramener les morts !! Je ne suis pas Dieu. S'il vous plait lâcher moi !

Kurt commença à pleurer. Il savait très bien ce qui arrivait aux alchimistes qui essayait de faire de l'alchimie humaine pour ramener un mort à la vie.

Tu vas m'aider ! Sinon…sinon je te tuerais ! Et puis j'irais rejoindre ma douce aimée.

Il était coincé. Dans tous les cas il allait mourir. Il ne verra plus jamais sa mère, plus jamais maître Izumi, plus jamais Alphonse. Impuissant, il fit glisser le corps de madame Koch sur le sol puis, à l'aide d'une craie que monsieur Koch avait préparé, traça un cercle de transmutation autour du corps. Monsieur Koch lui ordonna de se dépêcher, il lui tardait de retrouver son aimée. Quand le cercle fût tracé, Kurt supplia une dernière fois, mais cela ne changea rien. Alors il posa ses mains sur le cercle, et tandis que la Porte lui apparaissait, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Comment il s'amusait avec Alphonse après les cours d'alchimie. Les gâteaux qu'il préparait avec sa mère. La facilité avec laquelle maître Izumi arrivait à lui faire comprendre les choses. Et tandis que les mains noires de derrière la Porte le saisissait, il vit qu'elles saisirent aussi monsieur Koch. Puis ce fut comme une avalanche. Des tonnes d'informations défilaient dans sa tête. Des choses sur l'alchimie, sur la vie. Puis ça s'arrêta soudainement et il se retrouva devant la Porte. Monsieur Koch se débattait mais les mains noires l'emmenèrent derrière la Porte. Et soudain il était à nouveau dans la chambre. Monsieur Koch n'était plus là et madame Koch se tenait debout devant lui. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se jeta sur lui et il se retrouva à nouveau évanouie. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se dépêcha d'aller raconter cette histoire à Alphonse. Celui-ci écouta attentivement puis à la fin du récit il lui demanda de ne raconter ça à personne d'autre. Cependant Kurt était exceptionnel selon lui. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de payer pour sa transmutation humaine, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait payer pour lui. Il était le Free Alchimiste.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Homonculus

Chapitre 2 : Homonculus.

Après la transmutation humaine, madame Koch, ou plutôt ce qui était censé être madame Koch, s'était enfuie du village de Dublith. Quasiment tous les souvenirs de sa vie passée avaient disparu. Elle courait le long d'une rivière tout en se demandant quel était son nom, où se trouvait-elle, comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Alors qu'elle continuait de courir, une voiture noire s'arrêta sur le chemin bordant la rivière.

C'est elle ? demanda une voix d'homme.

Oui, mes sens m'indiquent que c'est une Homonculus, maître, répondit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts portant un étrange symbole sur le front qui était assise en face de l'homme.

Très bien Connexion.

Puis l'homme donna un ordre à une autre personne qui se trouvait dans le voiture.

Amène la à nous, Fear.

Pas de problème maître ! s'exclama un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année, possédant des cheveux bruns et des yeux couleur ambre et qui portait le même symbole que la jeune femme et au même emplacement.

Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et s'assit sur le toit. Puis il fixa l'homonculus de madame Koch qui était bientôt hors de portée et une chose épouvantable apparut devant elle. Une vison de cauchemar. La peur la fit courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans le sens inverse et bientôt elle fut à la hauteur de la voiture. Espérant y trouver refuge elle se jeta à l'intérieur.

Et bien, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de la faire entrer de force, dit la voix d'homme.

L'homonculus de madame Koch n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que déjà elle était solidement attachée à un siège, encadré par les deux autres Homonculus et un homme dont on ne distinguait pas grand chose dans l'ombre de la voiture.

Que se passe-t-il ? Laissez-moi partir ! s'écria-t-elle en se débattant.

L'homme ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Où se trouve son tatouage de l'Ourobouros ?

Connexion examina la femme et trouva le tatouage à l'arrière de la tête de madame Koch.

C'est bien une Homonculus. Maintenant il faudrait savoir quel pouvoir elle possède..

Je peux m'en charger ? demanda Fear.

Si tu veux, répondit l'homme.

L'homonculus de Mme Koch ne comprenait plus rien. Ils disaient qu'elle était une homonculus, qu'elle avait des pouvoirs….mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire !? Elle tenta vainement de défaire les liens qui la retenaient, mais c'était peine perdue car les liens en question était de solides menottes en acier. Alors Fear se plaça en face d'elle et sourit, mais d'un sourire cruel.

Voyons ce que tu sais faire mamie.

La vision de cauchemar recommença. L'homonculus de madame Koch supplia Connexion de l'aider. Seulement celle-ci resta de marbre. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas l'aider ? Pourquoi lui faisait-on ça à elle ? Il fallait qu'elle l'aide, sinon elle était perdue.

AIDE MOI !

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir crié cet ordre, mais en fait elle l'avait projeté par la pensée et lorsque l'ordre arriva dans l'esprit de Connexion, celle-ci se retrouva déposséder du contrôle de son corps. L'homonculus de la mamie contrôlait ses mouvements ! Elle se retrouva à défaire essayer de détruire les menottes, seulement la vision de cauchemar avait cessez et à présent Fear et l'homme observait la scène avec ravissement.

Plutôt douée la mamie, déclara Fear.

Oui en effet son pouvoir est intéressant. Maintenant il faut lui trouver un nom.

Hummmm….pourquoi par Charmer ?

Non, ça fait trop gentille…

Mouais… et Tyranny vous en pensez quoi ?

Cela me semble approprié. Adjugé vendu.

Connexion reprit soudain le contrôle de son corps. Tyranny ne maîtrisait pas encore bien son pouvoir.

Bienvenu dans la famille, mamie Tyranny ! lança joyeusement Fear.

Ty..ranny ? C'est comme ça je m'apelle ? demanda la concernée.

Oui, c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, répondit l'homme.

La voiture démarra, et l'on pu voir un instant un sourire satisfait filtrer à travers la vitre teintée.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Réunion entre frères

Merci pour ton review Serleena ! Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre la suite rapidement, mais comme tu as reviewé alors que cette fic est à peine arrivé e aujourd'hui, ça m'a donné envie de mettre la suite ! ( j'ai déjà terminé cette fic mais je la met en ligne progressivement ) 

Chapitre 3 : Réunion entre frères.

Après que Kurt soit venu le voir, Alphonse s'était arrangé pour qu'il reste avec lui pour un temps. Kurt et lui étaient aller chercher quelques affaires pour le Free Alchimiste puis, rentré chez Alphonse, celui-ci avait donné une chambre à Kurt et pendant que celui-ci s'installait, Alphonse se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa un numéro. Après une dizaine de sonneries, Alphonse allait se résigner à raccrocher quand une voix s'éleva du combinet.

Allo, Edward Elric à l'appareil.

Salut Ed !

Oh Al ! Comment ça va frérot ?

Assez bien, mais je te raconterais ma vie plus tard.

Oulla, keskispasse ?

Il faut que tu viennes rapidement nous rejoindre à Dublith.

Nous ?

Kurt et moi.

Ah !! Il habite encore à Dublith ? Je pensais qu'il irait voyager pour aider les gens avec son alchimie. Ca fait un bout de temps que je l'avais pas vu. Il a changé ?

Oh oui beaucoup ! Bon, tu viens ou non !?

Ca à l'air super sérieux vu le ton de ta voix. J'arrive le plus vite possible !

Génial ! A bientôt !

A plus !

Alphonse raccrocha. Il était content car il allait revoir son frère, bien que les circonstances soient moins joyeuses. Tandis qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder en balayant la pièce du regard, Kurt descendit les escaliers.

Je suis installé Oniisan ! 1 Dis on mange bientôt ? Je crève la dalle !

Je vais préparer le déjeuner. Mais je te préviens, je suis pas très bon en cuisine '.

Pas de problème, j'vais t'aider !

Tu sais cuisiner ?

Quand on sort d'un apprentissage en alchimie, l'apprentissage de la cuisine ressemble à un jeu pour enfant en bas âge.

Si tu le dis '.

Kurt se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit un placard pour observer les réserves d'Alphonse.

Euh dis moi Al, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'es aller faire les courses ?

Euuuuuuuh je sais pas pourquoi ? demanda Alphonse.

La moitié de tes trucs sont périmés et l'autre moitié va pas tarder à l'être, répondit Kurt en sortant une baguette de pain entamé qui était infesté de moisi.

Beurk !

Désolé, j'ai pris l'habitude de manger autre part qu'ici alors j'ai pas trop pensé à m'occuper de ça '.

Mouais, j'ferais avec, lança Kurt et lui envoyant un sourire qui ne pouvait que donner envie de répondre par un autre sourire.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Kurt et Alphonse était tous les deux assis devant un plat de pâtes à la karbonara. Alphonse en prit une bouchée puis s'exclama.

Délicieux ! Je savais même pas que j'avais de quoi faire ça dans mon placard. Bravo Ku-kun !

Argh m'appelle pas comme ça tu sais que je déteste ce surnom ! Mais merci pour le compliment, dit Kurt en rougissant légèrement.

Puis il attaqua lui aussi son plat de pâtes avec un appétit qui rappelait à Alphonse celui d'Edward. Il sourit à cette pensée et tous deux finirent leurs plats. Après ce bon déjeuner, Alphonse demanda à Kurt ce que celui-ci voulait faire mais Kurt répondit par un énorme bâillement.

Ouais, je vois. Aller au lit !

Mais non je suis pas fatigué et en plus on est l'après-midi !

Tu es crevé alors fais au moins une sieste !

Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh !

Bon d'accord. Fais comme tu veux, mais te plains pas si jamais tu fais une gaffe à cause de la fatigue.

On dirait ma mère --.

Kurt fit semblant de faire la tête et alla piocher un livre sur une des étagères d'Alphonse. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et commença à lire. Pendant ce temps Alphonse faisait la vaisselle. Quand il revint dans le salon vingt minutes plus tard, Kurt dormait et le livre se trouvait par terre, ouvert, car il avait glissé quand Kurt s'était endormi. Alphonse sourit. Kurt était comme un petit frère pour lui, sauf sans le lien du sang. Il ramassa le livre et le posa sur la table de salon en prenant soin de marquer la page au cas où Kurt voudrait continuer sa lecture, puis il prit lui aussi un livre et s'assit sur son fauteuil pour le lire.

La journée passa, et alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, on frappa à la porte d'Alphonse. Celui-ci se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de savoir qui se trouvait devant lui. Kurt venait de se jeter sur la personne.

Ed !! s'exclama joyeusement Kurt en sautant carrément au cou du concerné.

Hey ! Je vois que j'ai manqué. Salut frangin !

Content de te voir Ed ! Tu arrives juste à temps, on allait bientôt dîner.

Ah ouais ? Ca tombe bien j'ai la dalle du siècle !

Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! déclara Kurt.

Viens entre. Kurt est bon cuisinier en plus d'être bon alchimiste, il va nous préparer quelque chose.

Kurt lâcha Edward et prit sa valise. Il la déposa dans le salon puis se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Ca serait pour dans vingt minutes je pense, profitez-en pour papoter !

Et bien dis donc, il a vraiment bien changé ! s'exclama Ed en se débarrassant de son habituel manteau rouge et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Oui, et c'est devenu un très bon alchimiste, déclara Al, puis il reprit à voix basse, et d'ailleurs il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important dès qu'il sera endormi.

Ah ? fit Ed, intrigué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un bon dîner, Al se tourna vers Kurt.

Tu devrais aller te coucher. Demain ne sera pas une journée de tout repos.

Ah ? fit Kurt. D'accord. Bonne nuit Oniisan, bonne nuit Ed !

Dors bien, répondirent les deux autres.

Une fois qu'un grincement qui attestait que Kurt venait de se mettre au lit se fit entendre, Alphonse raconta à Edward tout ce que Kurt avait vécu le matin même.

J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Edward.

Chut ! Moins fort tu vas le réveiller !

Désolé. Mais n'empêche que c'est bizarre. Il a vu l'arrière de la Porte sans perdre aucun membre et en plus sa transmutation humaine a été un succès.. enfin presque… Il faut croire que même une transmutation réussie ne donne qu'un Homonculus.

Oui, mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire, dit Alphonse.

Oui. Un Homonculus se balade en ce moment même en pleine nature…

Exactement…

En tout cas il faudra essayer de lui faire faire de l'alchimie sans cercle demain. Si il a bel et bien vu ce qu'il a dit avoir vu, il peut le faire.

Hum.. se contenta de faire Alphonse.

Et moi qui pensait qu'on était débarrassé des Homonculus. Ca ne s'arrête jamais on dirait.

On en a jamais vraiment été débarrassé. On a laissé partir Wrath.

Oui mais tout ce qu'il lui reste c'est son pouvoir de régénération, il n'est pas un danger. Le danger, c'est ce nouvel Homonculus.

Il va falloir être sur nos gardes.

Alphonse et Edward continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit, et en montant se coucher aucun des deux ne remarqua que la fenêtre de la chambre de Kurt était ouverte et que Kurt ne se trouvait plus dans son lit.

1 Kurt appelle Alphonse comme ça parce qu'il le considère comme son grand-frère.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je te briserai

**senekata : **Oui, dans l'anime ils représentent les 7 péchés capitaux. Seulement je n'avais pas envie de réutiliser ces noms là, et les pouvoirs qui vont avec. Désolé ".

**Serleena : **Merci merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, comme dis j'ai déjà terminé cette fic, alors y'a pas de risque

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Je te briserai.

Alors qu'Alphonse et Edward discutait au rez-de-chaussée, une ombre se faufila en douce près de la maison. Une fois arrivée en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre de Kurt, l'ombre fit un bond spectaculaire et se retrouva sur le bord de la fenêtre. A l'intérieur on discernait, éclairé par un rayon de lune, le visage endormi de Kurt. Tout à coup celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux vides, gris. Il se leva tout doucement, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, puis il l'ouvrit et se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière. L'ombre le rejoignit et se fut à ce moment que la lune éclaira son visage, le visage de Tyranny. Celle-ci relâcha son emprise sur Kurt et l'assomma. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et disparut dans la nuit.

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla, il était dans une cellule. Il était retenu contre le mur par des chaînes attachées à ses mains et à ses pieds. Pris de panique il remua dans tous les sens, tentant vainement d'arracher les chaînes à la force de ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de remuer comme ça Kurt.

Kurt tourna brusquement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Un jeune homme brun se tenait contre le mur.

- Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Et je suis où ?

- Je connais beaucoup de chose sur toi Kurt. Tu as 13 ans, tu as passé toute ta vie à Dublith et tu es très proche du frère du FullMetal Alchimiste. Tu as été formé à l'alchimie par Izumi Curtis et…oh je suis vraiment impoli. J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Fear, celui qui hantera tes cauchemars pour l'éternité….non plutôt pour le temps que tu vas encore vivre.

Il s'inclina bien bas. Puis il s'approcha de Kurt, très près, même trop près selon Kurt. Il repoussa les cheveux blancs du jeune alchimiste en arrière et lui dit à l'oreille.

- J'adore travailler avec des spécimens dans ton genre. La victoire est d'autant plus savoureuse pour moi.

- Où…où suis-je !? cria Kurt.

- Oh ! Ca commence bien. Un petit mot à l'oreille et tu craques. Ca va être trop facile. Comme tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici je peux te dire où tu te trouves. Tu es actuellement retenu dans un laboratoire secret qui se trouve sous la ville de Central. D'ailleurs tu vas bientôt faire connaissance avec le maître des lieux.

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il venait de remarquer le tatouage sur le front du jeune homme.

- Homonculus…

- Dans le mille mon joli ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu saches que je suis un Homonculus. Après tout tu as créer notre mamie adorée, déclara Fear avec ironie.

- Alors c'est devenue une Homonculus ?

- Oui. Sans doute la plus puissante de nous quatre pour l'instant.

- Vous quatre ?

- Oui. Nous sommes quatre homonculus sur ce monde. Connexion, Wrath, Tyranny et moi-même. Mais d'autres Homonculus vont encore naîtrent.

- Alors c'est pour ça que je suis ici…

- Je vois que tu comprends vite.

- Vous savez que je ne paye pas la transmutation humaine…mais vous ne savez pas que quelqu'un l'a paye à ma place.

- Oh ce n'est pas un problème. On a un tas de personne à sacrifier.

- A…sacrifier ?

- Exactement !

Ce coup-ci ce n'était pas de Fear que venait la réponse. Un homme d'une grande taille, l'air très balèze, les cheveux blancs et portant un masque venait de rentrer dans la cellule.

- D'ailleurs que dirais-tu de commencer tout de suite ?

- JAMAIS ! Je ne ferais jamais ça pour vous, ni pour personne !

- Tu es sûr ? demanda l'homme, sur un ton menaçant.

- Oui ! répondit Kurt en lui crachant dessus.

- Grrr..je te laisse t'en occuper Fear. Et surtout prend ton temps, que la douleur ne cesse pas trop vite.

- Oh oui, je vais me régaler ! s'exclama Fear en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire capituler ! s'écria Kurt avec toute la conviction dont il disposait.

- Oh si, répliqua Fear en lui attrapant l'épaule. Je te briserai…


	5. Chapter 5 : Disparu

**Serleena : **Il a pas fini d'en baver crois-moi XD**  
**

* * *

  


Chapitre 5 : Disparu.

Alors que Kurt se faisait torturer, à des kilomètres plus loin, Alphonse se réveillait. Il s'étira puis descendit de son lit…et marcha en plein sur Edward.

- HEY ! Je suis pas un paillasson ! s'exclama Edward en se réveillant en sursaut.

- Désolé, je t'avais oublié, déclara Alphonse en se grattant derrière la tête.

- Mouais, ben t'as de la chance qu'il soit pas tôt sinon j't'aurais passé un savon.

Edward s'affala sur le matelat sur lequel il avait passé la nuit, histoire de se reposer encore deux minutes, tandis qu'Alphonse retirait son pyjama pour enfiler ses vêtements ( ben quoi, entre frères y'a pas de gène ! Quoique moi ça m'est égal qui c'est la personne, c'est tout le monde dehors quand j'me change XDD ). Puis soudain il eut comme une illumination.

- C'est bizarre, dit Alphonse.

- De quoi ? demanda Edward.

- D'habitude Kurt se réveille toujours plus tôt, ça s'entend au potin qu'il fait…

- Bah, il devait être vraiment fatigué, après la journée de ouf qu'il a eu l'pauv'…

- Mouais…

Alphonse sortit de la chambre pour aller réveiller Kurt pendant que Edward s'habillait quand soudain Alphonse revint à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

- Keskiya ? demanda Edward, qui était en train de fermer la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

- Kurt a disparu ! s'exclama Alphonse.

- Hein ? T'es sûr ?

- Oui ! Il est pas dans la maison et il serait pas parti sans laisser un mot !

- Du calme, du calme frangin ! On va d'abord vérifier qu'il a bel et bien disparu, et si c'est le cas on passera voir ce bon vieux Mustang.

Après avoir passé la matinée à chercher Kurt, Edward se rendit à l'évidence :

- Il a bien été enlevé… Bon surtout pas de panique.

Il prit le téléphone.

- Allô ? Ici Edward Elric, je souhaiterais parler au généralissime ( pas sûr de l'orthgraphe ).

- Veuillez patienter.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la voix de Mustang se fit entendre.

- Ca faisait un bail, FullMetal.

- Oui, colonel, enfin je veux dire monsieur le généralissime.

- Tu peux m'appeler Roy ça sera plus simple.

- Okay, Roy. Bon je t'appelle pour te demander l'aide.

- Ah ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un ami de mon frère, un alchimiste, a été enlevé.

- Vous êtes surs ?

- Oui.

- Vous auriez dû d'abord appelez la police.

- Oui mais pour cette affaire, l'armée sera plus compétente.

- Très bien. Dis moi tout.

Edward raconta toute l'histoire à Roy – cela lui faisait drôle de le tutoyer d'ailleurs.

- Il est impératif que cela reste secret, finit Edward.

- Bien entendu, répondit Roy, bon écoute je vais mettre quelqu'un sur l'affaire et on va le retrouver ce petit prodige.

- Merci, colonel, j'veux dire mon général euh Roy. Au revoir !

Et il raccrocha.

-J'espère qu'il va bien, déclara Alphonse.


	6. Chapter 6 : Résistance brisée

Chapitre 6 : Résistance brisée, la naissance de Lucifer.

Cela faisait deux mois que Kurt avait été enlevé. Dans la cellule, Fear était en train de remettre son T-Shirt.

- Alors, toujours pas décidé ? demanda-t-il à Kurt avec un ton joyeux et un sourire de carnassier.

Kurt était en piteux état. Il ne possédait plus pour vêtement qu'une espèce de drap blanc, qui pour l'instant traînait sur le sol. Il pendant tristement au bout de ses chaînes, le corps couvert de bleus, de coupures plus ou moins larges et profondes, dont certaines qui saignaient encore, et de suçons qui ressemblaient plutôt à des morsures car la plupart saignaient également.

- Ja…mais ! articula-t-il avec difficulté en faisait un effort pour regarder Fear dans les yeux.

Fear se détourna et, de rage, frappa dans le mur, y faisait un beau trou.

- PUTAIN ! Ca fait deux mois que je te fais toutes les crasses physiques que j'ai en stock et tu cèdes toujours pas…

Puis il le regarda à nouveau.

- T'es vraiment coriace… mais j'aime bien quand on me résiste, je te l'ai déjà dis, la victoire en encore meilleure.

- Tu n'auras pas de…victoire.

- De toute façon ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

C'était le mystérieux homme qui avait fait enlever Kurt qui avait parlé.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Fear, visiblement déçu par la perspective d'arrêter ses " jeux de torture ".

Tyranny entra également dans la salle. Mais à présent elle n'avait plus rien de la vieille dame qu'elle était avant. Ses pouvoirs ayant évolué, elle avait abandonné son enveloppe charnelle pour en posséder une autre, plus jeune et plus belle. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noire et aux yeux rouges, une Ishbal, qui devait à peine avoir 18 ans.

- Tu me reconnais ? demanda-t-elle à Kurt.

- Non….qui êtes-vous ?

- J'y crois pas ! C'est la mamie Oo ?! s'exclama Fear.

- En personne, ou plutôt dans la personne d'une autre, quoiqu'à présent ce corps peut-être considéré comme mien, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait et de sa toute nouvelle voix, douce et pleine de vie.

- Mais comment…commença Kurt.

- Mon pouvoir est d'envoyer une partie de mon esprit dans la personne que je veux contrôler. Durant ce processus mon esprit écrase celui de la personne et c'est moi qui contrôle le corps. Il a suffit que j'envoie mon esprit tout entier dans le corps de cette fille et que j'éjecte le sien.

- C'est…horrible…

- Et à présent c'est toi qui va en faire l'expérience, déclara l'homme.

- QUOI ? s'écria Kurt en relevant sa tête. On pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux.

L'instant d'après, il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il pouvait encore voir ce qu'il se passait, mais quelqu'un d'autre était au commande. Il vit le corps de la jeune Ishbal assoupit contre un mur tandis que Fear le détachait et l'aidait à repasser le drap blanc. Il entendit sa propre voix mais ne saisit pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Puis l'homme, Fear et lui, ou plutôt Tyranny en l'occurrence, se rendirent dans une espèce de laboratoire. Le corps d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, à la peau de la même couleur que la jeune fille qui servait d'hôte à Tyranny, avec un tatouage de dragon sur le torse, se trouvait là sur le sol. Kurt vit un autre garçon approché. Celui-ci tenait fermement un homme d'une trentaine d'années, que Kurt n'eut pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de détailler, en l'enserrant avec ses bras, une méca-greffe pour un des deux . Il avait les yeux vides de sentiments. Sans que Kurt le demande, Tyranny lui dit, il ne sait pas trop comment, qu'il s'agissait de Wrath, un autre Homonculus dans lequel elle avait placée une partie de son esprit pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Puis il la sentit fouiller dans sa mémoire pour en extraire des informations sur l'alchimie. Son corps s'agenouilla et commença à tracer un cercle à la craie. Puis il activa la transmutation. Le même scénario qui se répète, la Porte, les mains noires. L'homme que tenait Wrath fut emporté et le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'anima. Un tatouage d'ourobouros apparu sur sa main gauche et il se leva. Aussitôt Kurt sentit l'esprit de Tyranny le quitter et pu le voir entrer dans le corps de ce nouvel Homonculus. Il sentit Fear le saisir. Il ne fit rien. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. D'un côté Fear avait raison, il n'avait pas tenu, sa résitance avait été brisée.

- Voyons un peu de quoi cet Homonculus est capable, dit l'homme. Tyranny ?

Tyranny se concentra et alors le tatouage sur la main gauche de l'Homonculus s'illumina et une boule de feu naquit dans le creux de celle-ci.

- Quel merveilleux pouvoir, déclara l'homme.

- Son nom à lui il est tout trouvé c'est…

- Lucifer.. lâcha Kurt.

- Comment tu le savais ? demanda Fear.

Mais cela ne servait à rien, Kurt venait de s'évanouir.

' Onii-san….vient me chercher….'

A des kilomètres de là, Alphonse ouvrit les yeux.

- Kurt…


	7. Chapter 7 : La fuite

**Serleena** : Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic est suivie :D

* * *

  
Chapitre 7 : La fuite.

Kurt se trouvait à nouveau dans sa cellule. Il mit quelques secondes à se remémorer ce qu'il faisait ici. Puis il se rappela de tout et il eut envie de hurler, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il en avait assez. Assez de la torture, assez de la faim et de la soif, assez de la souffrance, et surtout assez de ces chaînes qui lui meurtrissaient les mains et les pieds. Il souhaitait plus que tout qu'elles disparaissent. Il se remémora la composition du métal qui les composaient et regretta de ne pas pouvoir dessiner un cercle pour les transmuter en poussière. Soudain il y eut des éclairs bleutés et les chaînes qui retenaient ses mains contre le mur disparurent, tandis que sa tête se cogna au sol. Il ne broncha même pas. Il avait déjà si mal que ça ne lui semblait pas important de gémir. Il préféra se concentrer sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il venait d'effectuer une transmutation sans cercle, ce qui lui fit reprendre espoir. Il posa ses mains sur les chaînes qui entravaient ses pieds et elles tombèrent également en poussière. Il se releva difficilement et s'appuya contre le mur. Il se trouvait sous Central, donc il suffisait de creuser un tunnel pour s'enfuir. Il se concentra à nouveau et un tunnel se creusa vers le haut. Kurt y pénétra et une fois arrivé à la surface il commença par reboucher le tunnel. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Il avait réussi, il s'était enfui. Les hauts immeubles de Central City se dressaient autour de lui. Utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se traîna vers une ruelle et s'endormi contre un mur.

La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Alphonse qui écrasa Edward dans sa précipitation pour aller décrocher.

- Allô Alphonse ?

- Oui c'est moi Roy, des nouvelles ?

- Surtout accroche toi…

Au ton auquel Mustang avait prononcé ces mots, Alphonse redoutait le pire. Mais quand il entendit le militaire annoncé que Kurt avait été retrouvé, Alphonse bondit de joie.

- Il a été retrouvé quand ? Où ? Comment ?

- Des civils l'ont trouvé ce matin et l'ont emmené à l'hôpital de Central, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait !

- J'ai pas fais grand chose, c'est même pas l'armée qui l'a retrouvé.

- Vous avez essayé c'es le principal ! Au revoir !

- A plus.

Alphonse raccrocha le téléphone et s'empressa d'aller réveiller Edward en lui beuglant des On l'a retrouvé ' dans les oreilles.

- C'est bon Al ! C'est génial mais là T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME DEFONCER LES TYMPANS !!

Une heure plus tard, Alphonse et Edward arrivèrent à l'hôpital. On leur indiqua la chambre de Kurt et ils le trouvèrent dans son lit, en train de manger de la soupe qu'on lui avait apporté sur un plateau.

- Kurt !

- Oniisan !

Alphonse allait le prendre dans ses bras mais Kurt se déroba.

- Que… ? commença Alphonse.

- Ne me touche pas…s'il-te-plaît…. dit Kurt, qui semblait soudain appeuré.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ri…rien… j'ai juste… j'ai juste pas envie….

- Mais où t'étais passé ?! s'exclama Edward, pour tenter de faire passer inaperçu le froid jeté par le comportement de Kurt.

- J'ai été enlevé, répondit simplement Kurt.

- Par qui ?

- Des Homonculus et puis un vieux costaud complètement ravagé du bulbe…

- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent les deux frères à l'unisson.

- Combien d'Homonculus ? demanda Edward.

- Euh… attends…cinq il me semble..

- Cinq ? Mais c'est pas possible.. déclara Alphonse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt.

- Normalement il devrait en avoir un ou deux tout au plus, dit Edward. Quand on courait après la Pierre Philosophale, cinq Homonculus sont morts ( on imagine que Gluttony aussi ), un est passé derrière la Porte et on a laissé vivre le dernier.

- Wrath.

- Oui c'est ça, tu l'as vu ? demanda Edward.

- Il est sous le contrôle d'une Homonculus, Tyranny, celle que j'ai crée.

- Une Homonculus qui peut contrôler les autres ?

- Non, une Homonculus qui peut contrôler n'importe quel être vivant. Il y a aussi Fear, qui peut projeter des visions dans le mental de quelqu'un, Connexion, qui peut détecter les autres Homonculus, et Lucifer qui peut créer et contrôler le feu.

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Alphonse.

- J'ai eu tout le temps de les écouter quand j'étais enfermé dans ma cellule…et j'ai aussi pu constater moi-même les pouvoirs de Tyranny et de Lucifer…

- Ah ? firent les deux autres.

- Tyranny…elle s'est emparée de mon corps…et…et…

- Et ?

- Et elle m'a fait créer Lucifer.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il te voulait ? Pour créer des Homonculus… dit Edward.

- Oui…je crois que leur chef veut une armée d'Homonculus à sa botte.

- Mais pour quoi faire ? interrogea Edward, qui se mit tout de suite à réfléchir à l'intérêt d'avoir une armée d'Homonculus.

- Pour l'instant c'est pas l'important, déclara Alphonse. Vient Kurt, on rentre à la maison.

- D'accord…

Une fois rentré chez Alphonse…

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda Alphonse à son petit protégé.

- Non merci… répondit faiblement le protégé en question.

- Boire ?

- Non plus… Je…je vais me coucher…

Le jeune alchimiste se rua presque dans sa chambre et les deux frères Elric se regardèrent, comme si ils espéraient trouver une réponse dans le regard de l'autre. Dans sa chambre, Kurt se débarrassa du drap blanc qu'il avait refusé de quitter depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé et se mit devant le miroir. Tant de coups, tant de traces à cacher. Il fallait qu'il se mette au travail…


	8. Chapter 8 : Parle moi

**Akabane-Girl** : Je suis content que la mienne te plaise dans ce cas ;)

**Serleena** : La réponse tout de suite :P. Merci

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Parle moi.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kurt avait été retrouvé mais son comportement laissait les frères alchimistes perplexes. Il évitait de rester dans la mienne pièce qu'eux, s'isolant dans sa chambre quasiment toute la journée, refusait le contact et surtout, alors qu'il faisait étonnement chaud ces derniers jours, ne quittais pas le pull-over qu'il avait passé en rentrant. De plus il refusait que qui que se soit ne serait-ce que l'entr'aperçoive lorsqu'il se décidait à la quitter. Alphonse en avait plus qu'assez. Son ' petit frère ' d'avant lui manquait et en plus il ne savait même pas ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il aurait tant voulu le consoler. Et il se posait une question depuis que Kurt avait refusé qu'il le prenne dans ses bras à l'hôpital et cette question c'était : Et si il m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé ?

Edward sentait très bien que son frère était troublé par le comportement du Free Alchimiste.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler pour voir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu vas me trouver idiot.. mais j'ose pas..

- En effet, j'te trouve idiot.

- J'en ai envie.. mais j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Qu'il m'en veuille..

Edward sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il donna une tape amicale à son frère.

- J'vais allez lui parler moi !

- Oh ! Merci Ed !

- Après tout, c'est aussi un peu mon frère à moi maintenant que je suis là, hein ? ;)

- T'es chic, Ed.

- Normal tu sais à qui tu parles ? ( attention, Ed en mode vantard !! )

Le FullMetal se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune aux cheveux blancs et toqua.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non ! Reste dehors ! lui répondit précipitamment

- Ecoute Kurt, ton comportement nous inquiète et j'aimerais en parler avec toi alors…

L'alchimiste poussa la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux. Kurt se tenait là, en sous-vêtements, le corps recouvert de cicatrices et de bleus. A l'entrée de Edward il eut un mauvais réflexe et plaqua sa main contre le mur derrière lui. Résultat : Un immense poteau de pierre jaillit du mur et projeta le FullMetal contre le mur du couloir. Alphonse, alerté par le bruit, arriva à toute vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Son regard se posa sur Kurt, ou plutôt sur son corps.

- Mon dieu, Kurt !

- Oniisan.. gémit le jeune alchimiste.

Le poteau disparut et Kurt se rua vers la porte pour la fermer d'un grand coup. Puis il la bloqua par alchimie.

- Kurt, ouvre !! s'exclama Alphonse en tambourinant la porte.

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? demanda son frère en se massant l'endroit où le poteau l'avait touché et qui heureusement ne lui laisserait qu'un bleu.

- Non… je crois qu'il n'apprécierait pas…

- Mais t'as vu ce qui recouvre son corps ? Pourquoi il nous en a pas parlé ?

- Ca devait être trop dur… il a peut-être honte qu'on est vu ça… en tout cas ça explique l'histoire du pull-over.

Il s'éloigna de la chambre pour retourner vers le salon. Edward le suivit, résigné. Le dîner se passa sans Kurt. Les deux frères essayèrent de tuer le temps en faisant une partie de cartes puis ils allèrent se coucher. Alors qu'Edward ronflait comme un bien heureux, Alphonse ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se leva sans bruit, et alla vers la chambre de Kurt. La porte n'était plus bloquée. Il entra doucement , pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme mais celui-ci ne dormait pas. Son regard se posa une fraction de seconde sur Alphonse avant qu'il détourne la tête et se roule en boule dans ses couvertures. Alphonse s'agenouilla au pied de son lit.

- Kurt…

- Laisse moi.

La voix de son protégé était entre-coupé par un sanglot et cela frappa Alphonse au cœur. Il baissa les yeux. Soudain, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu il ne sait où lui revinrent en tête.

_Parle-moi de tes guerres  
Parle-moi de tes droits  
Parle-moi de celui  
Qui te bat tant de fois  
Parle-moi de tes peurs  
Parle-moi je te crois  
Parle-moi de ton coeur  
Qui se meurt au combat_

_Blotti sans bruit  
Le long du couloir  
Là ou la lumière  
Se perd et s'égare  
Tu te replies  
Perdu dans le noir  
Suppliant l'homme  
Qui te tue du regard  
Parle-moi des journées de pluie  
Parle-moi de ce qui fait ta vie  
Parle-moi des milliers de cris  
Qui hantent ton corps et te meurtrissent  
Parle-moi petit à petit  
Parle-moi encore quand tout se dit  
Parle-moi un peu je t'en prie  
Parle-moi... Parle-moi... Parle-moi... (1)_

Dans un nouveau sanglot Kurt se retira vivement et se jeta dans les bras d'Alphonse, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Chut.. ça va aller, affirma l'alchimiste en lui caressant les cheveux.

- J'.. j'aurais…tant…tant vou… voulu que tu ne vois pas ça…

- Chut. Arrête de pleurer.

Il releva le visage de son protégé et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Raconte moi…

- Je… il… je… je n'y arrive pas, dit le jeune alchimiste.

Voyant qu'il allait recommencer à pleurer, Alphonse le serra à nouveau contre lui. Cela eut l'effet espéré et Kurt se calma.

- Oniisan…

- Hmm ?

- Tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi… depuis que je suis rentré je ne dors pas de la nuit…

- D'accord.

Kurt se poussa pour faire de la place à Alphonse. Celui-ci se coucha et Kurt se blottit contre lui. La chaleur du corps de l'alchimiste l'aurait fait ronronner si il avait été un chat. Alphonse passa un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui le fit se crisper car il frottait sans le vouloir des blessures.

- Ca va ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui…

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Kurt.

- Bonne nuit… Oniisan ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

* * *

(1) _Paroles de Parle moi de Nadiya, légèrement modifiées, c'est presque pas perceptible._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Retour à la vie

**Serleena : **Et non ! Mais ça va venir, tu peux me croire XD. Woui, en effet Kurt est bien entouré .

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retour à la vie.

Alphonse se réveilla. La première chose qu'il remarqua fût Kurt, la tête posée sur son torse, qui dormait encore paisiblement. Il retira doucement son bras de la taille du son protégé pour ne pas le réveiller mais il frôla l'une des nombreuses traces laissée par la torture ce qui réveilla instantanément Kurt.

- Désolé. Je voulais éviter de te réveiller..

Kurt bailla un bon coup, s'étira, et se laissa retomber sur Alphonse.

- Pas grave…

- Bien dormi ? demanda l'alchimiste.

Kurt le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui sourit.

- Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Merci d'être resté, ça m'a aidé.

- A ton service .

Kurt se leva et attrapa des habits posés sur une chaise.

- Je vais me doucher !

Il s'en alla allégrement vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'Alphonse se levait aussi, Edward fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Et ben dis donc quel changement ! s'exclama le FullMetal.

- Ca fait plaisir à voir, non ? questionna le frère du blondinet d'un mètre soixante et des bananes ( MDR ).

- Effectivement.

Edward prit un air mesquin et demanda à son frère :

- Tu lui as fais quoi pour qu'il soit de si bonne humeur ?

Cette question lui valu un oreiller en pleine tête.

- Ed, t'es naze ! s'exclama Alphonse.

- Roooooh j'plaisantais ! C'que t'es susceptible ! rétorqua Edward.

Alphonse s'habilla et les deux frères allèrent servir le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque Kurt descendit, après sa douche, il ne faisait plus penser au Kurt qui était rentré de l'hôpital de Central. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plus propre, son regard était à nouveau joyeux et il souriait. Il avait troqué le pull-over et la pantalon contre un T-Shirt et un jeans.

- BANZAIII ! s'écria le jeune homme en se jetant sur ses tartines.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, et comme il n'avait rien à faire pendant quelques heures, Edward proposa un petit entraînement. Ils sortirent donc dans le jardin et Kurt s'assit sur un muret.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Edward.

- Non, j'vais commencer par vous regarder. Si j'ai envie je viendrais.

- Bon okay.

Lui et son frère se placèrent face à face à environ 3 mètres de distance. Puis le combat commença. Il se battait à main nue et Kurt n'aimait pas spécialement ça. Il préférait une arme, bien qu'il ne soit pas expert dans ce domaine, ou l'alchimie. Pour en revenir aux deux frères Elric, depuis qu'Alphonse n'était plus dans son armure, Edward le dépassait au niveau du combat mais il avait vite comblé ses lacunes et depuis les combats s'étendaient car ils n'arrivaient qu'à battre l'autre que par épuisement. Le jeune alchimiste commençait à trouver ça ennuyant et décida de faire un petit coup vache à Edward. Il posa ses mains sur le sol et deux bras de terres retinrent les jambes du FullMetal qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. S'en suivit un grand éclat de rire de la part de Kurt.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Attends tu vas voir ! s'exclama le blond.

Il se rua vers Kurt qui, surpris, évita un coup de poing de justesse.

- Hey ! J'ai pas envie de me battre j'ai dis !

- Ben maintenant t'as pas le choix ! Allez montre ce que tu sais faire !

- Je sais pas me battre Ed !

Edward voulut arrêter son mouvement mais c'était trop tard. Il venait de donner un puissant coup de poing à Kurt en plein ventre. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal, si mal.

- Ed ! Regarde ce que t'as fais ! s'exclama Alphonse en s'agenouillant à côté de Kurt.

- Pardon, je suis désolé. J'ai plus pensé, j'étais en pétard et…

Mais le FullMetal n'eut pas le loisir de continuer ses excuses. Une furie blanche venait de se jeter sur lui et lui martelait le visage de coups.

- KURT ! Arrête !

Kurt s'arrêta, il respirait par saccade et des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Par…pardon Ed.. je voulais pas je…

Edward se releva. Il saignait du nez mais il fit un signe du pouce à Kurt.

- Non, t'excuses pas. C'est ma faute, je t'ai fais mal, tu m'as rendu la pareille.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais exprès. Je suis vraiment désolé..

- Allez, oublie ça.

- Je t'ai pas cassé le nez au moins ?

Il appuya dessus pour voir et il semblait que le nez était relativement en bon état.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il est midi, déclara Alphonse.

- DEJA ?! s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

- Ca tombe bien… commença Edward.

- T'as la dalle du siècle ! finit Kurt.

S'en suivit un grand rire général. Alphonse était heureux. Ils avaient de nouveau une vie normale. Tandis qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur de la maison, une ombre disparut dans les feuillages d'un arbre.

' Tu es à moi.. '


	10. Chapitre 10 : On n'échappe pas à la Peur

**Serleena : **Tu vas être déçue, car c'est bientôt la fin :P En attendant, je te laisse apprécier ce chapitre ( du moins j'espère ;) ).

* * *

Chapitre 10 : On échappe pas à la Peur..

En ce jour, les trois alchimistes étaient de sorti. Il fallait refaire des achats en tout, et ça traînait depuis tellement de temps que la plupart des habits qu'ils portaient étaient devenus trop petit.

- Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda Edward, ronchon car il n'aimait pas faire les boutiques.

- Ce que t'adore le plus, les habits ! déclara Kurt, qui ria en voyant la mine déconfite du FullMetal.

Kurt essayait de ne pas paraître gêné mais c'était plutôt difficile. En effet comme il portait un T-Shirt, on pouvait voir les traces pour le moins douteuses sur ses bras et beaucoup de gens le regardaient sans la moindre discretion. Remarquant cela, Edward s'exclama :

- C'est bon vous avez assez regardé ! Retournez à vos occupations !

Tout le monde détourna les yeux et repris ses activités comme si de rien était.

- Merci Ed, dit Kurt.

- Service. Bon, on va les acheter ses habits ?

- Ouais, plus vite c'est fait plus vite on est débarrassé, déclara Alphonse.

Ils entrèrent donc dans une boutique de vêtements et il se trouva que seul Kurt était enthousiaste à l'idée de s'acheter des habits.

- Pourquoi t'es content comme ça ? J'croyais que les faire les magasins t'aimais pas non plus ? demanda Edward, toujours avec une mine déconfite.

- Passe X temps avec un drap comme seul vêtement et tu aimerais ça aussi, crois moi !

Après qu'ils se soient tous choisi des habits, vint l'essayage. Kurt fini en premier et demanda à Alphonse de lui passer la liste d'achats à travers le rideau.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda l'alchimiste.

- Pour gagner du temps, gros bêta !

Alphonse lui passa la liste et Kurt partit devant. Tandis qu'il passait devant une ruelle étroite pour aller à la boucherie, il se fit pousser dans celle-ci. Son sac tomba et il s'apprêta à se servir de l'alchimie pour se défendre mais quand il vit le visage de son agresseur, il en fût paralysé.

- Alors, comme ça on me fait faux bon ? demanda Fear, d'une voix douce.

Il serra Kurt au cou et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- On n'échappe pas à la Peur. Tu vas regretter de t'être enfui !

Il l'assomma et le mit sur ses épaules. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, Alphonse et Edward arrivèrent.

- Lâche le !

En effet, après que Kurt soit parti, Alphonse avait eu un mauvais pré-sentiment et les frères Elric s'étaient dépêcher d'accourir.

- Oh, des gêneurs. Lucifer ? Vient donc leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à nous.

L'Homonculus, toujours sous le contrôle de Tyranny, sorti de l'ombre et se plaça devant Fear qui s'en alla.

- Et toi ! cria Edward en se jetant vers celui-ci.

Seulement il fut arrêter par un jet de flamme qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- AHHHH !

Alphonse allait venir aider son frère, mais c'était trop tard, les Homonculus avaient filé, et ils possédaient à nouveau Kurt.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage

**Serleena : **Tu es quasiment la seule à avoir posté des reviews pour l'instant mais je suis quand même super content que tu lises ma fic ! Merci merci merci !! Et oui c'est bientôt la fin, encore ce chapitre plus un autre et elle sera complète. Pour ce qui est de Kurt, en effet il va souffrir, mais pas pour la même raison qu'avant. Pour savoir ce que je veux dire je te laisse déguster ce chapitre ! ;)

P.S : Et pour l'Homonculus crétinus comme tu dis, ben la réponse se trouve aussi dans le chapitre XD.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage.

- Merde ! cria Edward.

- Ils sont partis.. déclara Alphonse, sonné.

- T'inquiète, ce coup-ci, on file direct chez Mustang ! Il est pas question qu'ils lui refassent subir ça.

Alphonse acquiesca et tous les deux se dépêchèrent de trouver une voiture. Après avoir rouler pendant un temps qui parût interminable ils arrivèrent au Q.G de l'Armée à Central City. Le généralissime les attendait déjà. Il avait été prévenu pendant le trajet d'Alphonse et Edward vers Central.

- On va vite le récupérer. Depuis la dernière fois, nous avons fais des recherches grâce aux éléments fournis par Kurt et nous pensons savoir où se trouve la base de cet homme.

- Alors pourquoi vous nous vous y êtes pas rendu ? demanda le FullMetal.

- Et bien en fait il y a un problème. L'entrée est protégé par un bouclier franchement bizarre.

- Et vous entendez quoi par bizarre ?

- Tutoies moi voyons. Et bien en fait c'est quelque chose que ne peut pas percer et qu'on ne peut quasiment pas distinguer. On a envisagé de le transmuter, mais ça ne semble pas être quelque chose que l'on peut transmuter.

Il semblait soudain en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alphonse.

- Et bien ce type se fiche de nous ! Il sait très bien qu'on essaye d'entrer dans sa base, mais il ne bouge pas. Il doit bien se marrer pendant qu'on s'acharne pour rien sur sa défense.

- N'empêche c'est bizarre. Kurt a bien réussi à sortir la dernière fois…

Du côté de Kurt, voilà ce qui c'était passé. Il s'était à nouveau retrouvé prisonnier. Dans la même cellule, à nouveau attaché. Fear s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

- Et ce coup-ci n'espère pas t'échapper. Même si tu parvenais à te délivrer par alchimie, la base est entouré d'un bouclier infranchissable qui est même présent dans le sol.

- Un bouclier ?

- Et oui ! Déçu ?

- Beaucoup. Je pensais pas que vous étiez idiots au point de créer encore un Homonculus.

Fear lui mit un coup en pleine figure.

- C'est toi l'idiot ! Te permettre de m'insulter alors que tu es en mon pouvoir. Et puis qui te dis que c'est un Homonculus hein ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'un champ de force ça ne relève pas de l'alchimie ni de la science mécanique, du moins pour l'instant. En plus j'ai découvert que je pouvais sentir ce qui a un rapport avec la Porte si je me concentre un peu.

- Tu m'as l'air bien bavard. La dernière fois tu faisais moins le fier.

- La dernière fois, c'était la dernière fois. Vous ne me garderez pas. Ils vont venir me chercher.

L'Homonculus de la Peur explosa de rire.

- Je viens de te dire qu'il y avait un bouclier im-pé-né-trable autour de la base !

- Et moi je te dis qu'il ne restera plus là très longtemps ton bouclier.

- Hein ?

Il y eu un éclair bleuté et les chaînes tombèrent en poussière. Un pic de béton jaillit du mur et embrocha Fear tandis que Kurt sortit en trombe de la cellule.

L'entrée était là. Une porte d'acier, pas très impressionnante. Mais tout autour le champ de force brillait faiblement. Les frères Elric avait essayé de le détruire en employant divers types de transmutations au petit bonheur la chance. Puis ils revinrent près des militaires et alchimistes qui les accompagnaient.

- Ce truc me dépasse, déclara Edward.

- Comment ce type a-t-il pu créer un truc pareil ? demanda Alphonse.

- On en a aucune idée. Les scientifiques n'en ont rien tiré de plus que les alchimistes, déclara le lieutenant Hawkeye. Une tireuse d'élite blonde.

Alphonse frappa le sol.

- Nous voilà bien avancé ! Et pendant ce temps qui sait ce qu'ils font à Kurt…

Kurt déambulait dans les couloirs de la base.

- Putain ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe cette base ! Comment j'trouve l'Homonculus qui génère le bouclier moi ?

Il continua à avancer plus lentement, en réfléchissant, puis se frappa le front. Dans la précipitation il avait oublié qu'il pouvait réussir à sentir les choses qui étaient liés à la porte. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol dallé et froid du couloir et essaya de faire le vide. Il ferma les yeux. C'était comme voir le monde englouti dans le noir où seul les personnes liées à la Porte étaient visibles. Il voyait des lueurs plus ou moins près de lui. Sept en tout. Six étaient intenses et très proches, et une autre était faible et éloignée. Cela lui sembla bizarre mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il se leva, les yeux toujours fermés. Il commença à marcher, les mains devant lui au cas où il y aurait un obstacle, et se dirigea vers la lueur la plus proche. Lorsqu'il se trouva assez près, il ouvrit les yeux. Près de lui se trouvait une porte. Il l'entrouvrit discrètement. Il découvrit Wrath, allongé sur un lit. Il était endormi, mais Kurt se méfiait. Il était censé être possédé par Tyranny, à moins qu'elle se soit retiré pour aller asservir une autre victime ? Doucement il s'approcha. Il remarqua alors que l'Homonculus était attaché au lit. Lorsqu'il se pencha un peu, Wrath ouvrit les yeux.

- Aah !

Kurt fit un bond en arrière. Puis presque aussitôt se jeta sur l'Homonculus pour lui mettre une main sur la bouche.

- Je t'en prie ne fait de bruit ! le supplia-t-il.

Il avait bien vu que ses yeux n'étaient pas vides, il était donc libre. L'Homonculus lui assura d'un regard qu'il se tairait et Kurt retira sa main.

- Je vais te détacher.

Kurt défit les liens qui retenaient l'Homonculus. Celui-ci se leva.

- T'es qui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

- Mais de rien voyons, c'est tout naturel de te libérer Wrath.

- Réponds moi ! T'es qui ? Et d'où tu sors mon nom ?

- A cause de Tyranny. Et moi c'est Kurt.

- Okay. Bon, comment on sort ? demanda l'Homonculus.

- On ne peut pas. Il faut d'abord détruire l'Homonculus qui génère le champ de force autour de cet endroit.

- Et ben allons le chercher.

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir quand soudain Wrath s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kurt.

- Merci.

- Hein ?

- Pour toute à l'heure.

- Ah. De rien.

- Bon. Cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe. Comment on trouve l'Homonculus à buter nous ?

- Si tu veux bien surveiller les alentours et m'empêcher de foncer dans un mur, je peux le trouver.

- Comment ça ?

Kurt ferma à nouveau les yeux. Les lueurs réapparurent. Celle de Wrath l'empêchait presque de voir les autres vu qu'il était juste à côté de lui. Il commença à marcher et l'Homonculus le suivit. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la lueur la plus proche, il rouvrit les yeux. Ils se trouvaient devant une porte d'acier.

- Je crois qu'on l'a déjà trouvé, déclara l'alchimiste. Tiens toi près.

Wrath se recula et se mit sur ses gardes. Kurt plaça ses mains sur la porte, et trois secondes plus tard il n'en restait rien. Ils entrèrent prudemment. Ils découvrirent alors un mécanisme imposant. Une espèce de tour de verre se dressait du sol au plafond. En son centre se trouvait une cage de verre dans laquelle une personne assise en tailleur brillait d'une aura bleutée qui se rependait sur la tour et qui semblait se fondre dans le sol et le plafond.

- On tient notre Homonculus. Maintenant il reste plus qu'à le mettre hors service.

Kurt s'approcha de la tour.

- Fais quand même gaffe, ça pourrait être un piège, déclara Wrath.

- De toute façon on a rien à perdre dans notre situation.

Il plaqua ses mains sur la tour et déclencha une transmutation. Le verre vola en éclat. Ils entaillèrent Kurt aux bras, aux jambes et dans le visage. Wrath en fut criblé.

- Merde ! s'exclama Kurt. Je suis vraiment idiot défois.

Wrath retira sans ménagement les bouts de verre de son torse. Du sang coula pendant un instant, puis ses blessures se refermèrent.

- Vraiment idiot oui. Attention, l'Homonculus se lève !

Kurt se retourna. En effet l'Homonculus était en train de se lever. C'était un homme chauve, et son regard était vide, signe qu'il était possédé par Tyranny.

- Bon, on va faire ça vite ! s'exclama Wrath.

Il s'élança vers lui, sauta, et essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing avec sa méca-greffe. Il frappa un mur invisible sur lequel sur rependit une onde due au choc.

- Merde ! Il se protège !

Soudain un pic jaillit du sol et empala l'Homonculus. Du sang jaillit de toute part et macula le mur invisible.

- Il était plus efficace dans sa tour. Le verre devait contenir une substance qui servait de catalyseur.

Le sang qui maculait le champ de force tomba au sol. L'Homonculus venait d'expirer.

- C'est bizarre, déclara Wrath.

- Quoi ? demanda Kurt.

- Ces Homonculus sont différents, moi je ne serais pas mort, je me serais reconstitué et j'aurais perdu des pierres rouges. Lui il est mort.

- Il ne devait pas avoir absorbé de pierres, c'est tout.

- Mais dans ce cas comment se fait-il qu'il soit complet ?

- Ecoute, on s'en fiche. Il est mort, il est mort. Point final. Nous on devrait plutôt sortir maintenant.

- Vous ne sortirez pas, déclara une voix familière.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Fear se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce. Il arborait son habituel sourire de carnassier.

- C'est très méchant ce que vous avez fais. Maintenant nos ennemis vont pouvoir rentrer. Ca énerve le patron. Il m'a donc très gentiment demandé de te crever, sale gosse ! Et toi aussi, Wrath !

- Monsieur Elric ! La barrière a disparu ! s'exclama un alchimiste.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama toute l'assemblée.

Aussitôt, les deux frères se jetèrent sur la porte. Elle disparu pour laisser place à un énorme trou. Les militaires et les alchimistes s'engagèrent à l'intérieur. A peine eurent-ils progressé de quelques pas qu'ils furent stopper par une masse impressionnante de Chimères. Il y avait beaucoup de variantes : certaines étaient composés d'oiseaux et de fauves, d'autres de serpents et d'autres reptiles, certaines étaient même composées de tellement d'organismes différents qu'on n'en distinguait plus aucun. Les militaires tirèrent dans le tas. Les alchimistes, derrière, effectuaient différentes transmutations. Certaines Chimères explosaient, d'autre se retrouvaient écrasées, broyées, incinérés, électrocutés, congelées… Pendant ce temps, les deux frères Elric progressaient dans le labyrinthe de couloirs.

- Il y a tellement de porte ! Où se trouve Kurt ? demanda Alphonse.

Ils prirent un tournant et tombèrent nez à nez avec Lucifer. Un jet de flamme passa entre eux.

- Continue à chercher ! Je m'occupe de lui ! cria Edward.

- OK ! Fais gaffe à toi ! répondit Alphonse avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver Kurt. Il était en plein combat avec un jeune homme, un des Homonculus sans doute, et Wrath semblait lui prêter main forte.

- Kurt ! s'écria Alphonse.

- Oniisan ! s'exclama l'alchimiste aux cheveux blancs en tournant le tête.

Cela lui valut de se prendre un coup de poing qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. Alphonse réagi aussitôt et Fear se retrouva prisonnier d'une main d'acier.

- Merde ! cria l'Homonculus.

- Tandis que Wrath trancha la tête de Fear avec un bout de verre, Alphonse courut au près de Kurt.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, très bien. Je ne pensais pas que les renforts seraient si rapide à venir, déclara l'alchimiste en se relevant.

La tête de Fear ne cessait de repousser.

- Tu peux continuer comme ça pour l'éternité, je suis un Homonculus parfait. Immortel, vraiment immortel.

Wrath s'arrêta. Alphonse et Kurt approchèrent et les trois observèrent leur prisonnier, perplexe.

- Voilà un problème épineux, déclara Alphonse.

- C'est vraiment trop bizarre ! Il est complet, n'a pas de pierre rouge, et ne meurt quand même pas, déclara Wrath.

- Hum…

Kurt observa bien l'Homonculus.

- Edward avait tué l'Homonculus de votre mère en le faisant s'évaporer non ?

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas faire pareil avec celui là, il n'a pas la composition chimique adéquate.

- Dommage…

Soudain le regard de Kurt s'arrêta sur le front de Fear. Il tendit sa main et écarta des mèches de cheveux bruns pour que le tatouage d'Ourobouros soit bien visible.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Tu as cédé à mon charme naturel ? demanda Fear avec sarcasme.

- Non, mais toi tu vas céder à ton pouvoir. Et en plus je tiendrais ma vengeance, tu vas subir une torture mentale encore plus forte que celle que tu m'as fais subir, déclara Kurt sur un ton venimeux.

Il posa un doigt sur le tatouage qui s'illumina et disparu. Les yeux de Fear s'agrandirent. Il se mit à hurler. A hurler si fort qu'Alphonse et Kurt durent se mettre les mains sur les oreilles. Wrath et les deux alchimistes sortirent en courant de la pièce et lorsqu'ils en furent assez éloigné, même si il entendait encore assez distinctement les hurlements atroces de Fear, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Première question, tu lui as fais quoi ?

- J'ai libéré la totalité de son pouvoir. L'ennui c'est que ça va consumer son pseudo-esprit car c'est de la que proviennent ces saletés d'apparitions cauchemardesques.

- Okay, et deuxième question : Depuis quand es-tu si cruel ? demanda Alphonse, avec une drôle de voix.

- Je ne suis pas cruel, c'était juste une histoire de vengeance, rien de plus. Et il ne méritait franchement pas mieux, déclara Kurt avec mépris.

- Oui… Et puis ça n'a pas d'importance. Je t'ai retrouvé, c'est ce qui compte.

- Exactement, répondit Kurt avec un sourire. Où est Edward ?

- Il est en train de…

Alphonse ne put finir sa phrase. Une balle venait de le toucher. Il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol.

- ONIISAN !! hurla Kurt.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Tout à un prix

* * *

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Tout à un prix.

-ONIISAN !

Kurt s'agenouilla et prit Alphonse dans ses bras. La balle venait à peine de le toucher, mais il baignait déjà dans une flaque rouge. Il avait été touché près du cœur, peut-être même en plein dedans. L'alchimiste blanc pleurait à chaude larmes.

- Ne pars pas, je t'en prie.

Le jeune Elric le regarda. Son regard était doux. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son visage.

- Chut…

- C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, gémit Kurt.

- Chut, arrête. Mon heure est venu, tu n'y es pour rien… Dis à Edward, à Winry, et à tous les autres qu'ils me manqueront mais qu'ils ne doivent pas être trop tristes… Et toi aussi, ne soit pas triste.

Il fit un effort pour lui murmurer une dernière parole.

- Je veillerai sur toi de là où je vais aller…

Son regard s'éteignit. Sa tête tomba sur le côté. Il était mort. Kurt hurla et serra le corps de l'alchimiste.

- Non…non… NOOOON !

Soudain, un immense éclat de rire. Kurt tourna la tête. Ses yeux étaient devenu un puit sans fond de haine.

- C'est bête, la balle t'était destinée, mais ça fait toujours un gêneur de moins.

C'était lui. C'était l'homme qui l'avait fait enlever. Il avait tué Alphonse, et il trouvait ça drôle. Il allait lui faire payer. Il posa délicatement le corps d'Alphonse sur le sol, puis se leva.

- A présent c'est à ton tour, déclara le vieil homme en rechargeant son arme.

- Vous avez tué mon grand frère… Je vais vous tuer !

Wrath comprit alors qu'il risquait d'y avoir des dommages dû à l'affrontement et s'enfuit en emportant le corps d'Alphonse un peu plus loin, par respect pour le défunt. Il y eu un grand flash bleu. Le sang d'Alphonse qui s'était répandu sur le sol se transforma en une lance de cristal rouge. Kurt courut vers l'assassin du jeune Elric. Il essaya de lui asséner un coup de lance mais l'homme sauta sur le côté et tira. La balle lui passa à 1 centimètre du visage.

- Comment ce gamin a pu transmuter une arme à partir du sang ? Son alchimie me dépasse…, pensa le vieil homme. Terrence, tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir !

Kurt tenta d'asséner un nouveau coup mais Terrence s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Il le poursuivit. Il le rattrapa mais au moment où il comptait se servir de sa lance comme projectile, Edward arriva et évita de justesse une boule de feu.

- Kurt ! s'exclama le FullMetal. Mais, où est Alphonse ?

Le jeune alchimiste avait l'esprit trop embrouillé par la haine pour expliquer à Edward que son frère était mort. Il se jeta donc sur Lucifer, qui était le responsable du jet de boule de feu, lui saisit la main gauche et activa son Ouroboros. L'Homonculus prit feu. Son bras gauche fût consumé, puis ses jambes, son autre bras, et pour finir le reste de son corps. Il retomba en poussière noire sur le sol tandis qu'une forme translucide et féminine s'en extirpa et disparut. Edward n'en revenait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander autre chose à Kurt, celui-ci était reparti à la poursuite du vieil homme.

Kurt courait. Il entendait les pas de l'homme qu'il voulait tuer se répercuter sur les murs. Il prit un tournant et fut projeter un arrière par un puissant coup de pied. Il percuta le mur et lâcha sa lance, se releva difficilement en se massant le ventre et découvrit Tyranny et Connexion qui formaient un barrage pour l'empêcher d'atteindre leur maître.

- Laissez moi passer ! cria Kurt en se jetant vers elle.

Elles l'esquivèrent en sautant chacune d'un côté et revinrent à la charge en lui assénant toutes les deux un coup de pied qui le projeta une fois de plus contre un mur.

- Merde… Elles sont fortes…

Il pensa à comment il s'était débarrassé des autres Homoncules et se précipita sur Connexion. Il appuya son doigt sur le front de celle-ci qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et son tatouage disparut dans un éclair bleuté. Son regard se vida, et elle tomba sur le sol. Vivante, mais sa conscience complètement dissoute.

- Oh non !

- Et si !

Il récupéra sa lance sanguine et cristalline et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Tyranny, l'épinglant au mur.

- Aaah… Voyons, tu ne vas pas tuer une vieille amie hein ?

Kurt ne répondit pas. Un éclair bleuté. Tyranny était à présent dans le même état que Connexion.

- Et maintenant, plus rien ne m'empêchera de vous tuer ! hurla Kurt, en espérant que sa cible pouvait entendre son cri résonner dans toute la base.

Il extirpa son arme des entrailles de l'Homoncule et repartir chasser sa proie.

Edward se trouvait en dehors de la base. L'ennemi avait été vaincu. Seul le chef n'avait pas été retrouvé. Une équipe était en ce moment même en train d'explorer la base à sa recherche et aussi à celle de Kurt. Le jeune alchimiste n'avait pas été revu depuis qu'il avait réduit Lucifer en cendres. Le FullMetal était nerveux. Son frère avait également disparu. Il craignait le pire, pour eux deux. Soudain, de l'agitation. L'équipe venait de ressortir du labyrinthe du couloirs. L'alchimiste blond se précipita vers l'entrée. Il vit Kurt, recouvert de sang. Il se dirigea vers lui. L'alchimiste blanc leva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes.

- Ed… désolé… c'est ma faute…

En attendant cela, et en voyant que les soldats qui sortaient de la base transportait le corps de quelqu'un, il paniqua.

- Non… Kurt.. ne me dit pas.. que… que…

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Rien que l'idée était déjà dure.

- Alphonse… il.. il a été tué, lâcha Kurt.

Le monde s'écroula autour du FullMetal. Son frère était mort. Le seul parent qui lui restait s'en était allé… Il se dirigea vers le corps, qui avait été déposé sur une voiture, suivit par Kurt. Il contempla le visage mort de son frère. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

- Co..comment est-il mort ? demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Kurt s'était lui aussi remit à pleurer. Sa peine était tout aussi grande et inconsolable que celle du dernier Elric vivant.

- L'homme qui contrôlait les Homonculus l'a tué… Avant de mourir, il m'a demandé de transmettre ce message, qu'il ne fallait pas être trop triste de sa mort, et qu'on lui manquera…

- Espèce de con… fit le FullMetal au corps sans vie de son frère. Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais sauter de joie ? Quand je te rejoindrai, je t'en ficherai une bonne…

A ces paroles, Kurt crût qu'Edward allait faire une grosse bêtise.

- Ed… Ne… Ne met pas fin à tes jours.. s'il te plaît… Je ne supporterai pas une autre mort.

L'alchimiste blond se releva.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je crois que mon frère aurait voulu que quelqu'un continue à te surveiller… Ca sera moi.

- Oniisan ? demanda Kurt.

- Oui, répondit Edward, en essayant de sourire, malgré les funestes circonstances.

Kurt baissa la tête.

- Encore désolé…

Le FullMetal lui releva la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause de moi.. à cause de moi qu'il est mort.. j'ai payé le prix de mon alchimie.. Tu te rappelles ? L'échange équivalent ? Tout à un prix…

_Alphonse Elric fût enterré au côté de sa mère, Trisha Elric, dans le cimetière de Resembool. Winry Rockbell et Edward Elric se marièrent et eurent deux fils et une fille : Alphonse – en mémoire du frère d'Edward -, Alexis et Trisha – en mémoire de la mère d'Edward -. Kurt retourna vivre à Dublith et devint examinateur pour le concours d'alchimiste d'Etat. Tout le monde garda contact et Kurt devint le parrain des trois enfants Elric._

**The End**


End file.
